Dark Desires
by organic haircoat
Summary: No one is ever truly innocent. No matter how hard they try, sometimes even the people who love you the most, end up betraying you and leave you broken with no where else to go. Dark, mature, I flame back the flamers. warning: character death.
1. Property

_I don't own Vampire knight, the plot is thanks to Ben4Kevin. This story is his prize for finding my 'hidden' message. I'm incredibly new to this kind of dark fic writing, but I did give it my best shot. Everyone I need your help for improving, but I can't stress enough, if you're not old enough or are uncomfortable with slash Yaoi don't read. It gets (to me) a little graphic in this first chapter and will probably become more so in the chapters to come. _

_Now, if I haven't scared you off enjoy!_

__

Kaname smiled and watched Zero as he walked past him, anyone who took a moment to look at Kaname's smile they'd realise that it was full of dark intentions. His eyes were dark and cold, none of the fake warmth from the smile reached his eyes, and his skin remained an uninviting ice white. Yuki however simply smiled and skipped past Kaname without giving it a second thought. Zero however looked back and noticed the cold of his eyes, but he turned his head back as quickly as he turned to look. When his head was facing the front again and he was sure that no one could see; he let his face crumple into one of pain and his hand gripped his stomach.

Kaname's eyes followed Zero's like a hawk watching its prey. From the side he could see the movement of Zero's facial muscles and could tell that his face was contorted with blood lust induced pain. He watched Zero's hand fly to his stomach, and knew what his little toy would be feeling. Perhaps it was time he started taking better care of his toy, he didn't want him falling apart before he was done playing with him after all.

Zero pushed up the sleeves of his school polyester jumper. He hated the uniform; it wasn't like he even wore it properly—somehow Kaien had never told him off about that either. He was playing with his bloody rose wishing that he would run into some day class girls so that he could vent some anger off at them. He was starving and bored. The blood lust felt like someone had stuck a cat into his stomach and it was clawing to get out. Of course then he'd still have to figure out why his eyes were flashing red with every bout of blood lust that shot up though his stomach and forced to him to his knees panting.

"nymmah!" Zero cried out loudly and couldn't even think straight enough to throw out a hand to stop the fall to the ground. He landed face first and then rolled onto his side and curled up into a foetal position. Glad that he had made it towards the thick forest near the pond before collapsing. Zero pulled himself into a tighter ball and started to count hoping that the pain would subside sometime soon.

Two highly polished black shoes rolled him over onto his back and Zero hissed and spat trying to defend his body from harm while doing his best to ignore the pain. One large hand scooped Zero's wrists up and held them tight. Another hand forced Zero's jaw shut. "Kiriyuu, I understand that you may not be able to think clearly at the point in time but I'm going to ask you this anyway. If I give you my blood, you will belong to me and come to me whenever I may call you. Do you want to do that?" Zero's eyes opened a slit they were a deep dark crimson red and Kaname was surprised at how long the boy had managed to last without drinking blood.

"I'd be no better than a pet then wouldn't I Kuran!" Zero spat the words out wriggling around in pain. Kaname laughed softly, he had all the time in the world to wait, but from the looks of things his little toy didn't have the patience. He decided to take pity on Zero and get the talking part over with as quickly as he could.

"To put it bluntly yes, yes you would be." Kaname was itching to hear the final submission from Zero's mouth knowing that it would be something that would play over and over in his head for hours. A cruel smile played on his lips and made him look more like an animal toying with his prey.

Zero's body convulsed again and his hips thrust upwards in pain. If someone had taken a photo of his face they'd stare at it for hours shocked by the intensity of the pain that was on Zero's face. "Yes! Okay, dammit Kuran, I hate you…" His voice was high pitched with pain but Kaname refused to give it to him just yet.

"I don't think I should feed a pet who hates me." Kaname chuckled and pushed Zero's hands harder into the ground and moved so that his face was just a few inches above Zeros. He could smell mint tooth paste and the faint trace of lemon citrus on his breath. Zero's cheekbones were highlighted by the moonlight.

Zero whimpered and bit his lip until his growing fangs went straight through his lips. Kaname sighed. He clearly wasn't going to get a full submission tonight. He bent down and licked the blood off Zero's lips. "I guess it's enough that you agreed enough for now then Zero." Kaname leant down and lifted Zero into a half sitting position resting Zero's chin in the crook of his neck. It didn't take long for Zero to put his hands on the base of Kaname's shoulders and run his tongue gently along the thick white skin. Kaname growled "didn't anyone ever teach you not to play with your food? Drink now or you and I are both getting out of here; I don't want to have to be in this dirt any longer than I have too." Zero took Kaname's comment seriously and bit into Kaname's blood drawing the blood greedily.

Kaname kept a firm hand on the back of Zero's neck reminding him who was in control. Zero finally pulled his fangs out of Kaname's neck and rested the side of his face against Kaname's shoulders panting. His eyes were slowly returning back to Kaname's favourite lilac colour. Zero sucked in a deep breath and managed to puff out, "what now, Kuran, am I to be Yuki's body shield for your amusement again?" Kaname laughed darkly at Zero's comment.

"My, my how fast you seemed to have recovered from your blood lust, my darling little toy." Kaname's voice was dark and taunting; Zero was now ready for him to play with. How exciting. Zero groaned and Kaname laughed and picked up Zero by the back of his neck and then pulling him along so that he stumbled and struggled to stay upright. "Kaname, please! Stop, I…I'm too tired." Kaname stopped and looked at Zero, there was dark hollows under his eyes and his skin was more yellow than white. Kaname pulled a face and drew Zero up by his side. "But I'm bored…don't you want to entertain your new master?" Zero tensed.

"You're not really serious are you, Kuran. I mean, I thought you meant treating me like a shield for Yuki again, and what on earth do you mean master, I won't call you that bloodsucker!" Kaname growled and held Zero by his collar as he ran at his full pureblood pace to his room. Not even Takuma in the moon dorms who had been waiting for Kaname to return so that he could talk to him about some new requests that have come in. Realised that Kaname was back in his room.

Kaname pushed Zero to the floor roughly. "You're mine now. You do what I want when I want." Zero protested when Kaname gripped him by the base of his shoulders and shoved him down on to the carpet.

Zero cried out and squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn't been prepared for the pain, he bit his lip hard. A dark sadistic laugh reached Zero's ears, "now that sound was attractive…scream for me – darling." Kaname lifted Zero up and bit the inside of Zero's cheek pulling his teeth along the sensitive skin on the inside of the cheek but healed it before blood managed to pour out.

Zero bit Kaname's chin trying to get him off. Kaname pulled him off as if he was a fly and positioned himself above Zero's entrance. Zero struggled frantically but Kaname scratched Zero's torso and waited a few seconds, his arousal growing more as he watched Zero writhing in pain with clear crystal diamonds flowing from his closed lilac eyes.

Kaname licked the tears away and entered Zero. The fragile skin tore and Zero cried out even louder in pain."_KURAN!" _Kaname pulled himself in and out of Zero moaning in relief. "You're so tight Zero…so good."

Zero just bit the heel of his palm finally realising that he wasn't going to get away from Kaname until the pureblood was done with him. His fangs went straight through the skin but slowed when it hit the muscle. Finally after Zero was ready to pass out from the pain Kaname pulled out from Zero and spread his legs further. Zero bit harder reaching the tissue of his hand and whimpered when he felt a cool tongue licking the spilt blood. "Every part of you is mine, you gave yourself to me in exchange for blood, remember that D. You are nothing, just a leech that is given the privilege of being a pureblood's bitch. What are you Zero?"

Kaname flipped Zero over so that he was lying on his back again. Zero's hand flopped above his head and the outline of Zero's lower teeth was obvious on the palm of the hand. Kaname tutted and picked it up "you seem insistent on destroying my property, or did you just happen to forget that you belonged to me?"

Zero shook his head as firmly as he could in his weakened state. "I'm not a bitch." Kaname slapped Zero's face. A purple bruise made its way to the surface as soon as his hand left Zero's cheek. Zero cried out again which resulted in Kaname forcing his lips onto Zero's already badly bruised ones. "But you are; now say it, or I'll have to punish you." Kaname already was digging in his nails making a shark bite looking mark. Zero squished his lips together so that he made his lips into a thin line.

Kaname's eyes flashed; "admit it now Zero; or I'll bite your neck so hard that it would take the strongest vampire charm to make it only a light mark. That of course I won't do, even if you asked very nicely."

Zero stared at Kaname, "so what Kuran?" Kaname smiled. "Just what I was hoping you would say." Zero shrugged "don't see what a bite that I can hide like my tattoo is going to do." Kaname traced Zero's tattoo "oh this pretty thing would go, replaced by mine, glowing red every time I wanted you to come to me like an owner calling to its dog. Quite fitting for what you are really."

Zero hissed a warning and tried to shrug off Kaname's hand from his neck. Kaname stopped his hand easily and licked the soft skin of Zero's neck. He whispered in a heated voice to his naughty pet "just imagine what it would feel like with every member of the night class knowing that you were a _tamed pet." _Zero jerked his neck away but Kaname growled and pinned Zero onto the carpet.

His fangs grew and he flicked his tongue out tasting Zero's skin one more time. His eyes fixed on Zero's neck and the tender white skin. Zero went unnaturally still. Time froze just like it did with Shizuka. He didn't say anything just watched Kaname's skin harden as it prepared to protect him from any fight from his prey. His eyes turned from dark hazel brown to a golden/ amber to a bright red. Kaname's fangs painted trails of wet, sticky saliva of Zero's neck his breath forming puffs of smoke, like a dragon. Zero's heart rate sped up and Kaname's was unerringly silent. Everything about Kaname now was silent and animalistic his eyes widening in a quick appraisal of his food. Then with a quick breath Kaname bit Zero, the sound of breaking skin loud in Zero's ears. Almost as sickening as the feeling of being branded like a cow.


	2. toy fight

Dark Desires Chapter two

Noctis held his chin up with his long delicate fingers. Kaien was humming away happily as he sorted through his mess of a desk to find the right paper work for him. Finally after Noctis was beginning to wonder if he should make some polite conversation while he was waiting Kaien handed over three sheets of crisp white paper. He nodded politely and pulled a pen out of his breast pocket and neatly printed his name and signed on each one.

The only time his pen paused was over the official rules of the moon dorms. It said that he would be required to follow the dorm leader and he knew for a fact that the dorm leader was the one and only Kaname Kuran. No pureblood with half a mind wanted to follow that douche. He took people and used them. He'd seen that with millions of girls (and guys) who would follow him around for months like lost puppies. Then a few months later when he'd had enough of playing with them they'd be cast out of the Kuran mansion with puffy red eyes and dead looks on their faces. Noctis knew because he'd been forced to play nice with Kaname once or twice at the various council meetings and parties that he had attended.

Kaien noticed his pause and coughed softly to get his attention "there's no need for you to sign that part. You both are, after all, of equal status so I'm sure that would be quite an insult to your family." Kaien leant over and crossed out the whole line where it was stated.

Noctis nodded in brief thanks and signed his name at the bottom and handed the three sheets over to Kaien, "done, thankyou…sir." A cocky smile was on Noctis face and his eyes twinkled handsomely at his little joke. It had been quite a long time since he had been required to call anyone sir, it was amusing to hear his own voice say the simple word

Kaien coughed away his embarrassment "just chairman if fine thankyou Noctis, I think someone is here to show you to your dorms now." Kaien gestured for Noctis to go through the door where a slim figure was waiting with his arms crossed.

Noctis nodded appreciatively and waited until Kaien was out of sight before he really started to take in the beautiful sight before him. He ran his eyes approvingly over the skinny figure with silver hair that was being blown around lightly by the open window in the hallway. His hips swayed a little as he walked ahead of Noctis showing him the way to the dorms. His blazer hid most of his hot figure but Noctis appeased himself by staring at the sexy ass that was peeking out from below the blazer. He wanted to run up and squeeze it and then whisper sweet nothings in his ear while his bit and kissed his neck. His cheeks were starting to heat up as he imagined the way the milky soft skin would feel as he ran his fingers over the naked body and marked it as his. Noctis closed his eyes trying to ignore the sweet sensation of the imaginary sweet blood of the sexy angel up ahead of him pouring itself down his throat. Noctis opened them again taking in every gorgeous mark on this boy's body and making a mental note to track him down again feigning being lost or something.

Kaname watched his toy walk to the gates of the dorms and lean against the brick pillars. He was talking to some other teenager jerking his thumb at the door and glaring at them. Judging from his aura his was scared about being here, but pissed off about something too.

Kaname smirked his favourite time to play was always when Zero was angry. Oh that was fun. This time he'd come voluntarily too. Kaname turned away from the window and started to make his slow way down the stairs alerting Zero to his presence a little but using his control over the bond to hold him where he was. He didn't feel like playing hide-and-seek games tonight.

Kaname nodded to Takuma who walked the polite three steps behind him as he walked out of the dorm.

Takuma didn't even have to fake a big smile. Zero always brought such a huge smile to his face. Not that he would ever tell Kaname that, but the pureblood probably already knew. Once Kaname was done with Zero he would step in and fix him up. Zero would trust him, everything would be okay. He just couldn't get his true love now, that would be too dangerous, going against Kaname and what he wanted was always dangerous.

Kaname nodded in acknowledgement to Noctis and motioned for Takuma to show him around and whatever else that had to be done when a new student comes.

Takuma stepped forward and encouraged Noctis to come forward with his unnecessary huge smile and shining eyes. Noctis followed regretfully. He let his eyes wander one more time over the silver haired hottie. Takuma noticed the look and pulled him quickly inside before Kaname noticed. It looked like he was going to have to explain the rules about Zero to the newbie.

Kaname pinned Zero against the brick wall, his eyes were glowing a deep crimson red. "What were you doing with another guy Zero? You weren't being a naughty boy to his master now where you?" Kaname had his arm pressed firmly down on Zero's chest stopping his breathing partially.

Zero tried struggling again. Kaname just laughed and pressed his knee into Zero's groin. "I thought you learnt that struggling just turns me on?" Kaname leant down and licked the younger's soft white skin. It was so soft Kaname's fangs grew and ran small little cuts down his neck, making identical twin paths that were decorated with rivers of scarlet red. Kaname's long tongue licked the blood up but it returned as quickly as it was licked up. Kaname laughed and whispered deeply in Zero's ear "don't you just love me drinking from you is that why you're offering me so much?" Zero cried out as Kaname teased a strip of skin off Zero's neck and licked the leaking drops of blood.

"Kaname please stop! Please." Zero's eyes were closed and his forehead was slick with sweat. He smelled of sharp fear, maybe, Kaname thought; my pet has finally learnt to submit to me?

Kaname laughed darkly "oh how I love to hear you beg." Then he tore more skin off Zero tempted to record the scream each time.

Kaname was about to take Zero up to his room when footsteps made him look up. Noctis, a pureblood he knew from numerous council meetings had a death glare on his face. He was followed up by a running Takuma.

Noctis stopped the wind blowing his long coat like one of those cheesy action movies. Zero was still trapped under Kaname and didn't get time to take a breath before Kaname started ravishing his mouth.

Noctis growled "leave him alone Kuran. He's not one of your little toys that you break and then throw away."

Kaname took pressure off Zero and turned to talk to Noctis. "He's mine. He owes me. He's an ex-human so my blood is the only thing keeping him from turning crazy."

Noctis calmed himself down and took a step towards Kaname "then let me payback his debt and I'll take him off your hands. Such a pretty thing he shouldn't be with the likes of you!"

Kaname is about to throttle Noctis when heavy footsteps in the snow makes both the purebloods look to where Zero was. Kaname cursed "brat! Get back here." However Noctis burst out laughing, "looks like you haven't broken him yet."

Kaname glared at him, he'd deal with Zero later. "Noctis you have just arrived and already you are on very thin ice."

Noctis shrugged and slung a friendly arm around Takuma. "Suit yourself Kuran, but I can assure you that in a few more days that pretty boy of yours will be screaming my name…in pure ecstasy"

A/N: sorry Ben4Kevin slow updates I know, but I'm never to sure how vivid to make it and if it is okay to make it a bit more graphical.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means so much! Please review that chapter, I know this chapter is short. But hopefully that just made you guys want more ILY you all. From your not-so-skilled writer Hashi.


	3. exchange

_Kaname glared at him, he'd deal with Zero later. "Noctis you have just arrived and already you are on very thin ice."Noctis shrugged and slung a friendly arm around Takuma. "Suit yourself Kuran, but I can assure you that in a few more days that pretty boy of yours will be screaming my name…in pure ecstasy"_

Zero struggled to hold back his scream of pain as Kaname thrust into him unprepared again. "It's what you deserve for running away from me my little pet. You hate hurting your master don't you?" Zero squeezed his eyes shut; he had so many different levels of pain inside him at once. Kaname had torn the skin around his hips with his claws and his fangs had left light scratches along his stomach. Kaname was ripping the skin where he was thrusting into him leaving blood to leak out from the torn flesh. There were at least three different levels of pain right there and Zero wasn't counting the pain from having Kaname putting his full weight on top of the lithe skinny hunter who was already getting fragile and weak from being too tired to eat.

Kaname had dragged Zero from his day class following a wet dream he had where apparently Zero had submitted himself so well Kaname had decided that he would give his pet a quick punishment so that they could continue on in the good terms that they had been in during Kaname's dream. Zero however knew that is was just a ruse so that Kaname could fuck him extra hard and make him regret running away when he had led the new kid over.

Kaname hit Zero's face "look at me you disgusting pig, I'm doing you a great favour and I want you to tell me just how much you love what I am doing."

Zero cried out from the shock of the slap and was rewarded for the sound with an extra hard thrust from Kaname "tell me how much you love what I am doing to you, just like my little bitch."

Zero growled and tried to push Kaname off him. But it was futile like all of his other attempts previously. Kaname bit down hard on Zero's arm sucking the blood from the skin. Talking around it "that's not thanking me precious although it does make me harder hearing those sounds from you." Zero had huge tears leaking from his eyelids and he whimpered thinking that he was going to have to break and give into Kaname soon.

Zero was about to open his mouth when Kaname suddenly stopped and pulled himself out of Zero. A cruel laugh escaped Kaname's lips. "So that is what you're doing out there." Pulling his tie from his bed Kaname gagged Zero and then tied him to his bed by the wrists with one of his belts leaving the other leg securely trapped under mounds of bed clothes.

Kaname pulled on some clothes laving Zero naked apart from some sheets covering his lower half and opened the door to a disappointed looking Noctis.

"Kuran-Sama it seems you and I need to reach an agreement about the boy in your room."

Kaname smirked "I highly doubt that." Zero took his chance to work on loosening the bonds that held him down on the bed. The two pureblood vampires continued talking and Zero blocked them out not caring what they were talking about. It wasn't something that he wanted to know, he just wanted to get out of here.

Finally he felt a weakness in the tie and Zero ripped the bonds carefully to make as little sound as possible. He freed his hands and pulled on his shirt then undid the belt and pulled on his pants and boxers. Keeping alert encase he ended up with a sadistic vampire called Kaname straddling him and pushing him back down on to the bed. Sneaking up behind the Kaname Zero took his chance and ran between the two down the night class stairs and too the big intimidating door. Takuma stood there and opened it for him pressing a finger to his lips and grinning. Zero didn't stop to think why he was doing that he just bolted out of the door intending to go and hide out in Sayori's room for a few hours.

Cid Raines was a tall hunter who had jet black hair and deathly pale white skin and sharp cheek bones. At the moment he was resting his head on top of the desk wishing that he hadn't just read what he thought that he had. His close vampire friend Takuma Ichijo had been doing him a favour and keeping an eye on Zero Kiriyu a particularly attractive male hunter that had caught his eye from the very first day that he had handed him a mission.

Zero's lilac eyes and silver hair had been the first thing that had caught his eye but then as he got to know the teen he noticed his strong resilience and bravery. If he could get one thing that he wanted in his future mate then that would be it. The fact that Zero would look good to any guy whether they be bi- or straight barely touched his mind. He loved Zero, especially the rare smile that he got to see at the end of a very long mission. Of course now that he was hunter president (until Zero became 18 of course) it was unlikely that he would be able to go on many missions but he was making sure of it that the few he could managed to get on he would as Zero if he would like to tag along.

But right now he had to organize some kind of plan to get Zero out of cross academy. He could of course contact Kaien and advise him of the situation but these were powerful purebloods that he was dealing with and he had very little intention of getting messed up in their love lives. But as always, when it came to Zero, he was ready come hell or high water to work to the best of his ability to get him out of there safe from harm. He held his head in his hands, "what on earth can I do to save you Zero? Do I send you on another mission?" Cid picked up his piled of papers looking through for one that could possibly get Zero away from Cross academy for a few days.

Zero was dressed in a freshly washed pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He was now walking with a small group of friends who put up with his stubborn moods chatting casually feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time. Noctis and Kaname had been locked in a fierce argument and probably wouldn't notice that Zero had run for a few more hours.

Sayori had opened the door as soon as he had knocked on the door. To his relief the room had been Kaito free and she was fully dressed. Zero had walked in and sat down on her bed uninvited. She had laughed softly and sat down next to him pulling his head into her chest and stroking his hair softly. Sometimes, Sayori was like the mother that Zero had never had. Yuki was nice but she was so bubbly she ended up dragging Zero outside somewhere to do something. Then Kaname would spot him and drag him back to the moon dorms. Punishing him until Zero would have tears leak from his eyes from simply moving his legs.

Every time that he could bring himself to risk hurting his pride he'd come to Sayori who more often than not was busy with Kaito. But every so often Zero was lucky like he had been then. She would be free and Zero could walk right into her room and she would comfort him. She'd guessed that something was going on between him and Kaname, and it wasn't positive. He couldn't count the amount of times that she'd threatened to go and tell Kaito to kill Kaname. When he came back with new cuts on his body and bruises all over his face, she'd hold his face in her hands and tell him that he had to do something. But what could he ever do? He was supposed to be a top hunter, one that wouldn't be caught by a pureblood like a ladybug in a child's hands.

Zero rested had rested his head in Sayori's lap and got the best half hours sleep he'd had in a long time. He'd woken up feeling like he had been asleep for day's not thirty minutes. Sayori had woken him up. She had kissed his cheek softly, a gesture that was not unusual in their tight group of friends. Tempting him with the offer of food she'd managed to convince him to head over to Kaito's room and get something to eat on the way there.

"Yo Zero, want to hang at my room tonight?" Kaito was half jumping on Zero half pulling him to the ground. Zero smirked and punched his shoulder. "Yeah when loser"

Sayori broke the two apart "after school, I got someone else to cover your patrol." Zero grinned, '_perfect I'll leave early and ditch the school around eleven.' _

Kaito stood up and hugged Sayori. "You know who else should stay in my room tonight?" Sayori laughed and pulled Kaito tighter, not bothering to answer his perverted question. Yuki giggled "you two are so close it is adorable!" Zero and Kaito looked at each other pulling a face while Sayori hugged Yuki exclaiming over how much of a good friend she was.

"Zero-Kun, look at daddy over here!" Zero rolled his eyes and looked at the chairman. He was hollering and waving with a stupid chibi like grin. "Oh look everyone! Zero responds to his daddy!"

Kaito burst out laughing and was still lying on the ground crunched up shaking with laughter when Kaien walked across the lawn and pulled Zero into an uncomfortable tight hug. "Is there something wrong Kaito dear? Have you got a tummy ache?" Kaien looked at the shaking boy on the ground in confusion.

Kaito sat up and wiped the tears from eyes. "No I'm sorry…I uh fell." Then he burst into more laughter and Sayori couldn't help but join in.

Kaien shrugged and handed the letter that he had in his hand to Zero. "Cid sent you another letter. I'd expect that it would be another mission. He really must be trying to get you ready to take over as hunter president…" Kaien looked thoughtful for a moment before pecking his darling Yuki on the cheek and walking back up to his office. Yuki waved him off happily.

Zero tore open the letter hoping that it was a long mission taking days or weeks or months. Praying that all of his guesses were wrong and he'd been drafted into an army for four years Zero pulled the sheet out.

**: .CONFIDENTIAL**

**To: Zero Kiriyu **

**From: department of control of level E's**

**Ranking: Yellow**

**Briefing: **_In the Hawaii there have been reports of rogue villagers being attacked by 'demons'. It is suspected that this is a group of level E's that have banded together. It is likely that there are a few D or C ranking vampires among them. No vampires of a higher status have been detected in previous sweeps of the area. However there has been no thorough search so caution is recommended. _

**INSTRUCTIONS: **_Enter village under pretence of being an interested geologist on holidays. Check the mountains where most sightings have been. Find group and take out as many as possible. No more than three have ever been seen. If group gets more than five CALL BACK UP._

_Report at end of mission is not required. Verbal closing by calling mission handler (CID RAINES) is required..:_

Zero slid it back inside its envelope "Sorry guys, looks like tonight is off I've got a…party."

Kaito smirked "sure you do. But whatever, I'll make you come on Saturday night or something." Zero nodded in appreciation and headed up to his room to collect his back pack keeping an eye out for Kaname and Noctis.

Kaname growled at Noctis. "What makes you think that I'm willing to give him up? He's a hunter and he's better looking than Ruka." Noctis smirked and shook his head. Shrugging he thought of an answer, "Well Kuran, we really don't want to make our time here unpleasant now do we?" Kaname grinned. "Well I'm having a fun time with him; I don't really care about how much fun you are having."

Noctis nodded "I appreciate that, but I don't think your business would, especially not, if one of its biggest supporters happened to withdraw, from your company." Kaname looked up. "You own that thing?" Noctis nodded.

Kaname swore softly under his breath. It would mean an immense amount of work if Noctis was to withdraw his financial support from his company. Sure they were one of the big corporate companies, but it was easy when they had so much money to screw around with. If they had a tighter budget it would take a lot more work than what it was taking already.

Kaname held out his hand. "Fine, you can have Zero…for now. But I'll get him back don't you worry." _'I just have to find another supporter first then I'll have my little pet back.'_

Noctis grinned and shook Kaname's hand in a way of sealing the deal off. "So that's his name is it? Zero…doesn't really suit him, I might change it. Well then I guess I'll see you on Wednesday then…I think I'll be too busy with someone to deal with classes."

Kaname smirked at Noctis's back. '_Oh I never thought I'd be so glad for that boy's stubbornness. Noctis is going to have his work cut out for him, if he really thinks that he can take the boy back to his mansion, let alone keep him in bed for six days.'_

Noctis looked around for the silver haired boy. He'd seen him with his friends out of the window. It had been quite funny seeing him run off after he and Kaname had started arguing. They'd both paused for a moment before deciding just to leave it and whoever won the fight would go get him after wards. Noctis nodded appreciatively to himself as he spotted Zero. Time to go get his prize.

AN: Oh no! What is going to happen to Zero? If you want to make sure that Noctis doesn't hurt Zero you may need to review . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

.


	4. Mother hen

_Sorry guys I have MAJOR writers block and a completion so hey, I know. I suck and I'm an awful crappy writer who can't write anything. I apologise a million times over. Also it is short, *covers face in shame* _

_Noctis looked around for the silver haired boy. He'd seen him with his friends out of the window. It had been quite funny seeing him run off after he and Kaname had started arguing. They'd both paused for a moment before deciding just to leave it and whoever won the fight would go get him after wards. Noctis nodded appreciatively to himself as he spotted Zero. Time to go get his prize._

Zero cried out in surprise as he felt strong arms encircle his waist. A breathy laugh tickled Zero's ear. A velvety voice teased Zero "why are you so tense my precious prize? Do you not like me?"

Zero fixed a scowl on his face and looked up at Noctis who was pulling Zero impossibly closer into his chest. "Get off me you loser!" Zero started to flail his arms about trying to push Noctis off him. "I don't care what you are thinking get the hell off me!"

Noctis pretended to be hurt by what Zero said. "My precious prize doesn't love me? I'll just have to show you why you should love me then." Noctis leant Zero gently against a brick wall and kissed him softly. Noctis didn't kiss Zero's lips; he just kissed him lightly on the cheek and chin. He kissed him quickly like a butterfly, they were light so much so that Zero could barely even feel them.

Zero started to relax with Noctis guarding him from any stares that were coming from the students walking past them. Noctis murmured encouragement to Zero stroking his hair and giving him a little more room than he would have liked too.

Zero didn't like being stroked it made him feel like some kind of animal. But the kisses from Noctis were making him feel amazing. They weren't like Kaname's kisses which were full of lust and heavy with desire. Noctis's had no emotion in his, so they were cool and icy yet they were dark. A hidden evil touch, but Zero just felt the light kisses and refused to think of anything else. For once he wasn't being shoved into a cupboard and having his mouth held shut while his clothes were torn off.

Noctis slipped the file out of Zero's hand easily. The stubborn boy had relaxed so much, it surprised Noctis. But it was good, he didn't feel like taming a fighting child at the moment. Noctis took one look at it and threw the file in the bin. "You won't need that precious." He kissed Zero's neck and traced the soft skin around Zero's tattoo.

In no time at all, Zero was purring, turning to putty in Noctis's hands. Noctis smiled and gently led Zero out of the school yard with one hand on Zero's neck the whole time.

Sayori watched the entire exchange with her lips pressing themselves more and more into a straight line. Sayori did not appreciate having one of her 'boys' being used. Especially not Zero, yes she did love Kaito, but Zero was her baby. He was the one who was full of little boy pride and refused to admit that he was beaten.

She loved to stroke Zero's sweet silver hair, took comfort in the fact that he still came to her, even with Yuki around trying to make a fuss of him and most of all she loved how he would wrap his arms around her and kiss her hair. He was her little Zero, no matter how old he was, Sayori's mothering instinct always kicked in around Zero.

Storming out of the room Sayori marched into Yuki's room and dragged the idiotic girl out of her room by her brunette hair. "We need to go get Zero NOW!"

Yuki squeaked and tried to free herself from Sayori's deadly grasp. "Yuki, Zero has been dragged off by one of those night class members again, don't you feel worried at all?"

Yuki's big brown eyes looked up at Sayori in confusion "why are you so worried about the night class talking to Zero, they're really pretty you know, so they must all be really nice." Sayori sighed, 'does this girl not know anything?'

Zero was in a state of dizzy pleasure. Is tattoo was highly sensitive and programmed so that any pureblood could get a desired affect from him, simply by touching the spot. Noctis wanted Zero happily incapacitated, at least until he got far enough away for Kaname Kuran.

Noctis had a plan. Kaname clearly had not been treating the boy right. Zero was skinny and obviously depressed. His eyes were beautiful, but they were like glazed gems. There was fire there, oh yes, Noctis had seen it however you had to get Zero angry to see it. Noctis liked Zero, he could almost be his boyfriend the amount of time he spent thinking about him. Boyfriend, obviously meaning a temporary muse, kept around for a short time while they looked good then thrown away when they grew old or clingy.

Zero's eyes were glazed even now when he was in such a pleasure filled state. Behind the glaze, not only was there defiance and anger, there were hidden horrors and unshed tears. Noctis found himself pulling the boy onto his lap before tapping his driver on the shoulder to tell him to go.

Pressing the button to allow the privacy screen to come down between he and the driver Noctis continued to seek out the mysteries behind Zero Kiriyu's eyes.

On further research Noctis had come to the conclusion that Zero's eyes and ass weren't the only attractive features on this boy. His skin was as soft as the rose petal cream his mother used to rub on. It smelt faintly of flowers, and it always spread thinly across the skin and sat there shining proudly for days.

The first part matched Zero, he was soft and he smelt so good, Noctis could begin to understand why Zombies ate flesh. He wanted to consume Zero, every part of him, bones, flesh, blood and muscle. Every feeling and thought that passed through Zero's head Noctis wanted to control, he wanted to own Zero in every kind of legal and non-legal way. He wanted to own him more than a skin mark or a leash and collar could.

He wondered how creepy that sounded. He continued to stroke Zero's sensitive spot wondering for a moment if it would be better to put Zero to sleep and then take him up to his house. He didn't want any of his servants to be spreading rumours about a scene that Zero might make. Plus he highly doubted that he would be able to keep zero happy for much longer. Already the boy was starting to look slightly annoyed and rebellious.

Noctis popped out a pill from his pocket and licked Zero's bottom lip. The boy parted them slightly Noctis slid it into his mouth and then sealed off his airway passages so that Zero had no choice to swallow it.

Zero instantly felt fear when phantom hands sealed off his mouth a nose. He could no longer breathe and an alien taste was on his tongue. He could feel the tablet dissolving on his tongue, tendrils of the poison snaked through his mouth leaving a burning trail wherever they went. His eyes widened and he kicked in fear. Noctis observed Zero's reactions and pulled Zero into his chest. Making soothing noises and stopping Zero from moving, Zero could feel black spots appearing on the edges of his eyes from lack of oxygen. Everything seemed glassy and surreal, Zero squeezed his eyes shut, he the last of the Kiriyu's was about to die.

"Hush precious just swallow it. Then you can breathe." Noctis kept his voice deliberately light and non-threatening as possible.

Zero kicked wildly but his need for air made him swallow the tablet down. Instantly the phantom hands released his airways and Zero sucked in the cold air. It stung his sensitive teeth and he cursed Noctis slamming his fist in his chest.

Noctis watched Zero with interest, as much as he did prefer the more subdued pets, this one was entertaining. Besides he had always wanted to try breaking a pet in.


	5. Ordering

_Noctis watched Zero with interest, as much as he did prefer the more subdued pets, this one was entertaining. Besides he had always wanted to try breaking a pet in. _

Noctis watched Zero with interest, as much as he did prefer the more subdued pets, this one was entertaining. Besides he had always wanted to try breaking a pet in.

Zero finally fell asleep. Noctis rubbed his chest where Zero had spent the last thirty seconds continuously hitting, with wavering strength. However, after thirty seconds of continuous punching from Zero his chest did hurt a little.

Noctis admired the slumped form on his chest with a mixture of scientific fascination and pity. Zero was a beautiful creature, yet he had been cursed with worse tragedies than anyone else he knew. Noctis allowed himself a laugh, no-one would fall prey to any vampire unless they were vulnerable. So his new little pet was the perfect example.

Noctis had four pets already. But none had the amount of beauty or spirit that Zero did, if Zero hadn't hurt him he wouldhave considered promoting him to the position of his favorite pet. At least he could share the position with his lovely choccobo pet Cloud.

Cloud wasn't actually a choccobo, he just reminded Noctis of one. Cloud was well built with a small frame and blond hair that stuck up like a choccobo's did. Cloud also made a cute sound that sounds like a choccobo when it fusses over something. Noctis had Cloud sitting by his feet one day when Noctis decided on the pet name. Not many of his pets had pet names, in fact few he had bothered to name. Cloud had come to Noctis with a name, and he had been allowed to keep it. It had suited the boy, he was something unique, so it was fitting that he had a unique name to go with it.

Noctis wasn't sure if he was going to allow Zero to keep his old name. It could cause a stirr in the house when they find out that Zero is an ex-hunter. He was fairly sure that a few of his pets had been part of the vampire hunter crowd before they had been caught and sold by slave traders or desperate parents.

The driver that was taking Noctis back to his home knocked lightly on the window. "Noctis sir, should you like a servant to carry your new item inside?" The door opened and Noctis stepped out holding Zero tenderly. "No, I shall take him myself." 

Noctis carried Zero's light body into his house. Zero had been out of it for the entire trip. In truth Noctis had thought that he would have started to stir by now. But Zero was still in a deep sleep. He settled Zero down on his own bed and pulled the bottle that the tablets had come out of. He checked them for any kind of warning, or length that people can be asleep for.

Noctis cursed. He'd given Zero enough for someone who was at least triple his weight. He'd carried the boy himself. Zero couldn't weigh much more than sixty kilos, plus with his vampire metabolism pumping it through him at a million miles and hour Noctis had no doubt that Zero would be asleep until at least the next morning and still groggy when he work up. At least I'll have time to make sure that everything is organised.

He had to make sure that everything was Zero-proof. He didn't want the level D escaping or getting some idea about self harm. He'd had a pet that did that once, he'd ended up giving her away to someone else; she'd been a pain always screaming a crying. Plus he wanted a collar for Zero; make sure that if he did happen to get away people who know who to send him back too.

Walking through his bedroom door and locking it, Noctis began to make a note of the places that Zero might hide in, places that he would need to block off and things that he would need to show him. He continued to do that until he made it up to his room where a small leather covered book was sitting on his desk. Noctis smiled and sat down on his chair and flicked it open. This was his second most favourite part of getting a new pet.

Collars came in many shapes and sizes. Some were thick and designed to hold the neck up high to show off the face. Some were made for torture, with spikes and electronic zappers to hurt the pet and keep them on their toes. Some were intricate pieces of art that showed off beauty and wealth, there was a small section showing off some of their personalised pieces. Noctis looked at them all thoroughly. He stayed a bit longer on the pain causing collar page. But he decided that Zero would take punishment from him not a collar.

Noctis thought about what would look good on Zero. He'd always gotten ones that were practical and would fit alright. Never had he thought seriously about one that would look good on his pet, and show of its beauty. But Zero was going to be his one special pet, his favourite. Even when he was at Cross Academy and Zero stayed here he wanted Zero to know that he was his favourite. He wanted Zero to wish for him to come home and cling onto him when he was. A boy who was as stubbornly independent as Zero only started a deep desire. It was a desire for the boy to submit to him, be on his knees in front of him begging for release.

He chose one with black silk that would sit snugly around Zero's neck. There would be a silver tag, with required information, hanging off it and around the black silk there were small dark purple amethyst gems.

Noctis handed the order to his servant and walked out of the room.

Sayori glared at the chairman. "You can't stop me leaving Chairman! Noctis just took Zero out of the school grounds, and you know just as well as I do that Zero never leaves the school without causing a big fuss and four people dragging him."

The chairman folded his arms and stared resolutely at Sayori. "No, Zero had a mission it's not improbable that Zero had to take Noctis with him. He did come to the school essentially to help Kaname out with administrative things. I guess Zero was called out and Noctis was needed to vouch for him at the vampire council. Sayori we discussed this when you found out that Zero was a vampire. You cannot and will not protect him from every little caterpillar and butterfly that happens to be near him. I understand that he is a very valuable friend to you and I am thankful for all that you do for Zero. However, sometimes you need to let Zero survive on his own, I can assure that he won't be very happy if you decide to pull him out of his mission because you are worried about a school boy."

Sayori growls, it's like a deep animalistic growl. The chairman takes a step back. Sayori mimics him by taking a step forward. Her eyes turn dark and she clenches her hands into fists. "Chairman do you fail to understand that Zero was not sent on a mission. Do you want me to contact his mission controller and confirm that he should not be taking Noctis? Chairman Zero has a huge fan club realize it or not. I'm fairly sure Noctis is gay too, and with purebloods, I don't trust them not to take what they see."


	6. Stares

AN: _I'd forgotten that I had cloud in here! . He's adorable isn't he? Oh and as a small refresher for anyone who may have forgotten I asked Santa (again) to let me own Vampire knight so Kaname can dump Yuki and look after Zero for all eternity but I got a letter back saying 'in your dreams.' So I don't think it is going to happen, it will remain to belong with matsuri hino and by no means am I gaining anything but entertainment and brain stimulation from this Merry Christmas everyone! (just encase I don't get to post after this XOXO)_

_Oh and ps: It's a short chapter, I'm lazy :DD (should I be proud of that?-no…oh awkies!-Hashi's shutting up now) _

Cloud stared at Zero from Noctis's lap. Zero was sitting on the edge of the bad still half asleep. He looked strange to cloud, even with his new cuffs and collar he still didn't look right.

Noctis ran his fingers through Cloud's spiky hair and laughed softly at his pets antics. He had chained Zero to the bed so that he couldn't move and had decided to let Cloud see Zero for the first time. Which was proving to be more entertaining than he originally thought it would be. Cloud was staring at Zero like he had just come in through the roof and done the Macarena.

Noctis nibbled clouds ear and let his tongue trail over Clouds soft skin. '_Do I have a white skin fetish? Maybe I should like a pet with a tan just to balance things out...' _Noctis allowed Cloud to push himself further onto his lap and away from Zero. It didn't really affect him whether or not Cloud liked Zero.

He just liked watching cloud squirm and try to get away from Zero. His other pets were all doing work or training in another room but he had wanted Cloud to stay with him and meet Zero today so Cloud remained on his lap. But the boy had a short attention span and was wriggling around trying to get comfortable and deal with all of his excess energy.

Noctis sighed, he'd never hit Cloud being too afraid that he would scare the choccobo away from him but there were times when he was tempted to hit cloud. It would probably stop Cloud from wriggling around, but he had seen the boy cry and run to him over a skinned knee so he doubted that Cloud would respond well to a slap no matter how well deserved it was.

He looked Zero over, he usually reserved his more sadistic side for the pets that he didn't like as much. Zero was pretty but he was a vampire one who had gone through a lot of pain too. Perhaps he could make an exception with Zero, see just how far he could push the boy until he had to treat him like a fragile kitty like Cloud.

He had used to be rough with Cloud, but the boy had shaken like a leaf and gone even paler than he was now.

Noctis was fond of having he comforting weight on his lap so he could put up with not being rough on Cloud in exchange for sweet looks and tender kisses. Noctis looked up as Zero started to twitch and groan. The mark on his neck glowed red.

Noctis slid Cloud off his lap onto the floor and inspected Zero's neck. Swearing Noctis put a sleep charm on Zero. As much as he liked pain, he wasn't the one inflicting this one, so it wasn't allowed.

Kaname Kuran smirked. Somewhere where ever Zero was he would be thinking of Kaname- cursing him most likely. All because he could still summon Zero, but the teenager couldn't come. So there would be pain and eventually-hopefully blood.

He longed to see the long lines of pain etch themselves on Zero's face. But it was best to let Noctis realize just who's toy he had borrowed. Zero was his, he felt a strange twinge somewhere when he realized that Zero was with someone having harmed caused to him by someone else. But then again Noctis did have a soft spot for his favourites, he remembered the Cloud brat. With the weird blonde hair. He had never understood why that one was a favorite it looked like a chicken on some serious drugs and a tub of hair gel.

Kaname leant back in his chair "I guess I can't really judge now can I? I do lust after a boy with old man's hair and a smile as common as the sun in Antarctica's winter."

Cid Raines shook his head. "Takuma, you know that Irespect you and your relationship with Kaname Kuran, but Zero! He's not safe I'm worried for his safety, surely there is someone who would step in and say something?" Cid was desperate Zero hadn't shown up for the easy mission that he had arranged and apparently he had been lead off by another unknown pureblood.

Takuma leaned forward seriously "there is one person. But I do not know how she would go in a dangerous situation. She would do anything for Zero though."

Cid closed his eyes in relief "tell me, anyone. I will do anything for them to step in and help Zero!"

Takuma nodded "Sayori Wakaba, Kaito's girlfriend. She loves Zero like some kind of son. Honestly, she calls him her little boy and glares daggers at Kaname every chance she gets."

Cid grinned "I don't usually like putting girls on the front line. But she sounds perfect."


	7. Games and dolls

AN: Sorry for the slowness in posting, this is just a short little chapter that's leading into the phase of this story :)

Zero squeezed his eyes shut as blood dribbled down between eyes. He begged for the pain to stop, but he was disorientated and couldn't even put a name to his torturer in the blinding darkness. His mouth almost ripped in the corners from a silent scream, the blind fold was torn off his face and his eyes opened wide. He was thrown forward with the only thing stopping him from smashing onto the cold stone floor was cold chains wrapped around his arms. Nothing in the room was designed for comfort. Everything had been chosen to cause pain the victim and pleasure to the master.

Light sensual lips danced their way up the spine, teasing kisses were placed on every new bleeding cut that graced the naked body. Zero was strung up like an exotic marionette doll on display. The stone floor was slick with semen, sweat, blood and tears. Not that Noctis cared, he would continue take Zero and leave him in pain until Zero was his in mind body and soul. He ran a tongue up Zero's pale, silky thigh purring as the crimson blood thickly coated his tongue like cherry lubricant

Noctis dipped his tongue into Zero's torn abused hole. Semen and blood already coated the inside and some leaked out. He removed his tongue from the hole and shoved his thick length into Zero unprepared. He closed his eyes and relished Zero's scream as the pale pink skin tore for the third time, he could feel it folding up inside like wet paper. "Oh my precious, are you really that delicate?"

Noctis bit Zero's ear so hard that the skin broke and more blood ran off Zero's body to join the pool on the floor. The smell of salt and rust from the chains had made Zero's eyes water, and tears were streaming thickly down his face because of the torture. The water mixed in with the blood and every drop made little swirls with the blood and semen.

Finally Zero watched one more tear fall into the red and white pool then let his head drop. Noctis noticed the change in Zero. He pulled out of Zero and kicked the boy in the ribs trying to wake him up. Zero didn't even cry out, his body jerked up and down from the impact and then was still again. Noctis reached behind him and grabbed a whip. He brought the leather down on Zero's body so hard that it left long straight cuts in his side. Still there was no reaction from Zero.

Noctis pulled the chains tighter so that Zero's body was bent into grotesque shapes. He heard soft cracks as Zero's bones gave up under the strain of holding the position. He moved around to Zero's face and saw that the hunters face was soft, like he was sleeping. His eyes were closed and his skin was glistening from sweat and tears. Blood had scabbed on his face, his eyelashes were decorated with red gems of blood and glued in clumps with sweat and tears. Semen had dried in the corner of his mouth. He looked like a horror doll, Noctis stared in horror before springing into action.

Noctis ran back and undid the chains. Zero's heart beat was slow and light. He held Zero and fell to his knees not caring as Zero's blood ran over his skin as freely as water from a tap. He'd wanted to torture Zero until Zero was his mind, body and soul. But in truth, Zero had him mind body and soul.

AN: I told you it wasn't long. New chapter will come soon.


	8. Numb

Sayori looked up at the tall house. It was dark and didn't look like the kind of place anyone wanted to call home. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever she might find inside the freaky looking house, Sayori readied herself to go inside.

Her mothering instincts were already at their peak, Zero had been gone for too long and now she knew that he was with someone she didn't know. She marched up the drive and knocked on the door, clutching the gun she had been given for confidence.

A flurry of footsteps could be heard, a few seconds later, a little blonde boy opened the door bowing deeply to her. Sayori bowed back quickly. "Hey there little one. Do you know if Noctis is in?"

The blonde looked up at her and gave her a worried look before nodding. "Yeah...down two stairs last door on the left. I'd take you down...but I'm not allowed."

Sayori nodded patting him on the head, ruffling up the blonde spikes. "That's okay, I can find it! Thank you." _'well that was easier than I thought it would be. Let's just hope that the rest is just as nice.' _

Peeping down the first flight of dark creepy stairs Sayori wished that she did have an escort. She and no idea what was down there and she couldn't find a light switch. "There will be one at the bottom...and Zero at the end of the next one." Sayori gathered all her wits about her and started her descent gripping the handrail like it was her only chance of survival.

Sayori walked along the cold and musty corridor wishing that the swallow, sickly white light didn't make her feel like she was in a horror movie. The corridor itself wasn't helping the feeling much. It was long, with dirt splattered on the cement walls, it smelt like sweat and pain. Every instinct in Sayori's body was sending alert messages to her brain to get the hell out of there. But her brain had switched-off a long time ago, she was acting on auto pilot. Her focus was to get Zero and get out of there before something went really wrong. "Last door on the left." Sayori muttered to herself ignoring the whimpers that her mind was trying to convince her that she could hear.

Reaching her hand out slowly, the sound her breath increased in Sayori's ears. Blood pounded making a steady sloshing sound, distracting her from her task. Her heart drummed loudly thumping against her chest, the whimpers that she thought had been her imagination being joined by shallow sobs and a soft weak voice whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Sayori screamed loudly in her head, but her body took no notice of her. It opened the door as she watched and revealed a beaten and dead looking Zero in a man's arms. The man himself was crouching against a wall muttering and crying and trying to rock Zero back into life.

This time Sayori did scream. It echoed through all of the corridors and repeated itself over and over in her mind. She reached both hands out to Zero clenching and unclenching them in the same way a child tries to reach for a toy that it wants.

Noctis looks up his eyes rimmed and blood shot. He held Zero closer to him keeping him away from Sayori's grasp. "You want to take him away? I didn't mean to hurt him! He's fine you'll see, he's just playing around. He will wake up soon and then we'll start all over again. Because it's just a game, he likes playing it too. You'll see."

Sayori's eyes widened, this was Noctis, and he was crazy. Zero had clearly been tortured by something. Long gashes decorated his torso and his skin stretched thinly over his ribs. All his veins were exposed in a sprawling map and little pools of blue and purple adorned his body.

"Noctis? Is that your name?" Noctis nodded slowly pulling Zero closer to his chest. Zero's head flopped onto his shoulder. "I think Zero wants to come play somewhere else now. Can we do that?" Her voice shook as she tried to act calm and convince him to help Zero.

A small moan came from Zero's mouth. Sayori prayed a silent prayer of thanks, that he was alive. Noctis pulled Zero closer and stood up backing away from Sayori. "No, Zero's woken up now. He wants to play again don't you Zero?"

"No...please..." Zero's voice was raspy and sore, he sounded desperate. For the first time Sayori realised that Zero was naked. Blushing a little she tried to give Zero as much privacy as she could without taking her eyes of Noctis.

Noctis shook his head. "No, you've forgotten while you were sleeping. You like playing this game, you do. I know you do."

Zero tried to struggle feebly "no...Noctis no, please I'll do anything. Anything but this." Noctis didn't listen and started to chain Zero up again. Zero's small sobs of despair tore Sayori's heart, she'd never heard Zero cry with that much despair.

"Leave him alone. Step away from him." Sayori's voice had some strength behind it again.

Noctis looked up at Sayori and left Zero suspended in mid air. Zero's breath came out in short gasps from the pain that he was in. "No...no Sayori...run." Sayori shook her head.

"No Zero, I'm staying, I'll get you out of this." She gripped her gun and held it at Noctis, but she couldn't level it. The gun shook and she held it too loosely in her hand. Noctis flicked it out of her hand as easily as he would swat away a fly.

Sayori looked at her fallen gun and moved away from Noctis, her confidence leaving along with her gun. "No...no, stay away from me."

Noctis shook his head. "If I don't you'll take Zero away from me. Then Zero will be unhappy, I don't want Zero to be unhappy. So I can't let you get away."

Sayori whimpered and fumbled around behind her looking for the door. Noctis darted behind her and shut it, effectively locking it at the same time. Sayori's back hit the wall and she slid down it covering her ears and whimpering. She wasn't as strong as Zero, she couldn't do this. "No! Leave me alone! Please!" She begged Noctis but he ignored her. He picked her up by the back of her neck and dragged her along the grimy floor. Her skin tore as it went over cracks in the smooth concrete. More blood joined Zero's on the floor. Noctis threw her head first into the wall.

She hit it cheek first, there was a sickening crunching sound as Sayori's cheekbone shattered into tiny pieces. A few bones made their way through the skin and protruded out. Sayori's body gave into the blinding pain and she curled up into a ball as Noctis brought the whip down on her back time and time again.

Her clothes tore to shreds quickly and she tried to get herself to pass out from the pain. Zero yelled out to her every time the whip came down on her body, she held onto his words, trying to keep herself a little sane. She could've thought of lots of things, but all she could process was the sweet melody of Zero's voice and the fiery pain every time the whip was brought down.

Zero watched in horror as his chains forbid him for moving to Sayori's side. He shouted out everything he could think of to Sayori. He watched in horror as Sayori gave up on screaming every time the whip came down choosing the same as him to close her eyes and pray that it would be over soon.

Zero watched Sayori and found himself begging for anyone to come. Kaien, Cid, Yagari even Kaname. He shouted their names watching Sayori being beaten and having his already broken bones pulled further apart as his body was suspended in mid-air.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Kaname stood up and walked out of the class slamming the door behind him. He could hear Zero's scream clearly in his mind. It was like Zero was right next to him, but he wasn't he was in Noctis's mansion and he needed Kaname's help.

Kaname exited the building and broke into a sprint vaulting over the academy gates and turning into a blur as he ran as fast as his body would allow to Noctis's mansion.

/

AN: Hopefully you liked. Just going to answer a quick question that I think some of you are wondering. This isn't in the crossover section because I'm only using a few characters from a different game in the same world. Also it's harder to find in the crossover section.


	9. Saviour

AN: Yup I'm back into the writing swing. Sorry it took me so long guys, you know when words refuse to make sense and every thing just sounds sooo...boring...^^ XOXO enjoy reading!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kaname ignored the face the greeted him at the door, and sped down the stairs, relying on the scent of Zero's blood. It was thick and strong and mixed in with Sayori's. But the strongest smell of all was fear. He wrinkled his nose at it and continued down to where the scent of Sayori and Zero was the strongest.

He tore a huge metal door off of it's hinges. His eyes were deep red as he surveyed the horror scene before him.

Sayori was hanging by her wrists from the roof. Her skin was pale and most of her clothes were lying in strips beneath her. They were saturated by Noctis's cum and her blood. Strong, crimson rivulets of thin, watery blood still flowed freely down her body.

Zero was in the worst position of them all. His bones bending at odd angles and his skin was so thin, it was displaying bruises and veins for the world to see. He was strung up like a marionette doll.

There were chains, whips, and ropes lying beneath him in a pool of vomit, blood, saliva, tears, cum and sweat. Vomit was drying on Zero's body and most likely infecting the gaping wounds that pooled blood out of his body.

Kaname's heart wrenched, when he saw Zero's head hanging submissively, and his body hanging like a limp rag doll. His lips quivered every time Noctis brought the iron file encrusted whip down on his unprotected back.

Finally Kaname moved to Noctis before the insane pureblood realized that he was there. Kaname hurled Noctis into the wall over thrown by anger. "What have you done!"

Noctis whimpered and picked himself up. "We're only playing. She wanted to play too." He gestured to Sayori who whimpered in response.

Kaname didn't try to empathize with his crazy mental state of mind. "I don't care what you say, I'm taking Zero and Sayori and I'm taking them now."

Noctis turned feral hissing and swinging his fists wildly at Kaname.

Kaname didn't have the patience or the time and threw Noctis's head first into the wall with all of his strength.

Noctis hit the wall with a loud resonating crack. He slid down and rolled onto the floor. Sayori choked out a sob of relief, as she saw that he wouldn't be getting back up for a while. Her voice was hoarse from screaming and the pain was too intense for her to do more than cry.

Kaname hushed her and used his power to cut her down resting her on the ground before untying Zero and cradling him against his chest. Thanking everything under the sun that Zero was alive.

"Right then. You have the briefing ready Takuma?" Takuma bowed.

"Yes sir, I have all the information Sayori will need right here." Cid nodded.

"Right that's good. Now she resides in the sun dorms is this correct?" Takuma nodded. "Yes, the first one on the right. That's the girls half."

"Perfect."

They were looking for Sayori. She was going to go and save Zero from whatever mess he had gotten himself into. After she had all the proper safety wards and surveillance machines given to her of course.

Cid knew first hand about purebloods and the susceptibility to their emotions. Their blood may be pure, but that only put them in a more dangerous position of being unable to control themselves.

Takuma lead him forward. Cid was about to knock on the girls door when his phone vibrated.

Kaname dialled Cid Highwind. Kaien had given him his number. He told him that he might need to contact the hunters association one day. He had been right about it too, though Kaien definitely hadn't had this situation in his mind when he'd given it to Kaname.

"Cid is that you? I need your help, I've got Sayori and Zero here and they're not okay."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Cid walked down the rickety old stairs following Takuma and Kaname's calls. He walked past a broken metal door. "Kaname is that- Oh god! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE."

Cid saw the chains hanging from the roof and the toys and whips lying around. The smell of vomit, sex, blood and other things was so strong it made him want to gag.

His breath came out in short gasps and he could tell that Takuma was as shocked as he was. "You disgusting, filthy pureblood. You let this happen to Zero didn't you?"

Takuma didn't try to defend Kaname. He'd watched Kaname abuse Zero. Not as bad as this, but abuse all the same.

Kaname cradled Zero closer. Takuma scooped Sayori up off of the floor. Kaname glared at Cid. "I didn't allow this to happen to him. I didn't know what was happening. As if I would let him do this to Zero! Takuma tell him!"

Takuma turned around "I don't care what has and hasn't happened. If we don't get out of here soon, they aren't going to make it."

Kaname looked down in horror and saw that Zero's chest was rising less and his body temperature too was dropping.

Kaname sat by Zero's bed and fussed constantly with the sheets. He checked Zero's pulse and wounds every five minutes. He was so worried for Zero. He should have realised that Noctis had a sick mind. He would make up for what had happened to Zero, everything he would fix it all. He would love Zero, his one true love.


	10. Empty

AN: Thankyou to all of the reviewers, and Ben4Kevin who gave me help for this chapter ^^

Zero sat in his bed and stared at his long slender fingers. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want to do anything. Every part of him felt sore and bruised, he felt exposed, as if he had nothing that only he knew left.

Running his fingers, over the long cuts, up and down his arm he remembered the pain that he felt when his skin was torn. Yet now, he felt nothing. Not pain, not joy, not sadness. He couldn't feel anything anymore, he'd used up all of his emotions when he was back with Noctis. All the screaming and tears, and then the relief when Kaname came. It had all been used up, he had nothing left anymore. Nothing left to say, or feel, or do.

Sayori had already left the hospital in Kaito's loving embrace. Zero had been here for a few days but the nurses wouldn't allow him to go home because they were worried that his mental state wasn't improving and he wasn't regaining weight or healing.

Kaien insisted on visiting Zero every day. He came at four o'clock and stayed as late as he could. Zero never said anything to him, or participated in any of the games that Kaien brought for him. He just didn't have the drive to do anything but lie there and wait for some emotion to fill him again.

He'd thought about deliberately cutting his skin, just to see if the pain was still there. But every time he drew the knife across his skin, he felt numb. The skin just opened evenly and peeled back as simply as opening a zip. That was all he felt, a mild disinterest in the cut and slight fascination in the red rivulets that dribbled down and stained the sheets.

People hadn't had the nerve to scold him for cutting himself. The distanced eyes made them wary of him. His usual glowing skin and defiant attitude were fading memories. Even concerned students who came to visit, never did more but stand at the door and bow quickly, stammering out their hopes for a speedy recovery.

Zero understood that they visited him because they cared, but it stirred nothing in him. He still sat there propped up by hard pillows and watched his visitors through empty eyes. When they weren't there he let himself sit there and stare at the flowers that every one bought, cursing each flower for it's stupidity. Didn't it realize that the brighter it was, the more likely someone was to come along and tear it from it's life source. Then display the corpse like some twisted war prize. Eventually too, without it's main support it would rot and it would be tossed onto the hard ground, it's beauty forgotten. It would have to lie next to blooming flowers and watch as they grew ever taller and bigger while it decomposed, until eventually it became nothing more than dirt.

Kaname never visited him and he was sure if he did he might feel some anger, or some gratitude. So in some sick way he wanted Kaname to visit. But it wasn't really a wish because he didn't care either way. Unlike before, when he had felt intense fear and anger for the pureblood, he felt nothing. He cared neither way.

There was another two who made the effort to visit him every day. Takuma and Cid. Sometimes they came together, but more often then not they visited separately.

Takuma generally came during the human day. Staving off his wish to sleep until he'd told Zero everything that had happened that day, day class and night class alike. He brought cards from Yuki who couldn't get away to go and visit Zero because it was exam time. He chatted non-stop and tended to the flowers that Zero glared at so much. Not once did he mention Kaname, and Zero was never tempted to ask. He listened to Takuma's continuous chatter with neutral indifference. Hearing all of the petty fights and squabbles just made him feel emptier. Like he was falling behind the others, missing out on something special. He was just empty, Noctis had stolen every last drop of emotion and feeling that he had. He couldn't see why they didn't toss him out and leave him for the level E's to eat or maybe they wanted to see him fall a little bit further into nothingness before they left him.

Cid came late at night. He climbed through the open window carrying stacks of mission reports. He would make himself comfortable by Zero's bed and read the reports aloud, making comments to Zero about idiots and grammar. Often he would bring mission briefings and read them out to Zero. He would lean back against Zero's bed and tell him about the missions he used to do. He warned Zero to never become president, because you were always wishing for a war so that you could step in and do something.

Yagari had stopped visiting Zero. His old student was a shadow of himself. The first and only time he visited he'd grabbed Zero around the throat and shook him and like a rag doll. "You're a no good student. You're nothing, how can you call yourself a hunter if all you do is this. Zero, Zero, can you not feel anything! Are you that hopeless that nothing affects you anymore. What if I kill you, will you still ignore me, or would you scream?"

Nurses had rushed in after hearing Yagari yelling at Zero and pried the strong hands off his neck. They'd screeched and waved him off, calling security to get him out. They'd stood around Zero and watched as he fell back against the pillows and lay there like nothing had happened. The only mark, that proved anything had happened, were two bruises on either side of his neck left from Yagari's strangling hold.

He hadn't felt anger, or sadness, or fear. Nothing, not when Yagari had threatened to kill him, not when his bones felt like they were going to give in. It didn't stir anything up in him but a blank realization that Yagari had voiced his thoughts. That he was truly incapable of doing anything more than lying on a bed and staring at a ceiling, waiting for something to fill him again.

Kaname had Noctis held in strong iron against the wall. A torrent of emotions were controlling him. He couldn't control himself, he had no control over anything. He just lashed out at Noctis time and time again.

Blood splattered the walls, but that was the only evidence of any pain. Noctis just laughed at Kaname. The sound droned on and on in his ears, it made his head spin and his fists buzz. He punched Noctis time and time again, as hard as he could, as much as he could. Until he collapsed from exhaustion and Noctis remained spread against the wall laughing and dripping his own blood onto Kaname's exhausted form.

Eventually Kaname would regain some strength, but not his thought and he would start hitting wildly at Noctis again. But the pureblood wouldn't scream in pain, he took each blow and watched Kaname's angered face, too deep in desire to pull himself out and beg for mercy.

Noctis knew what he had done. Every part of it. He'd watched it all happen, held captive in his own body. He'd seen himself lock onto the silver haired target and watched as he drove him away and locked him up. He could feel every one of Kaname's punches and took them all as atonement for not being strong enough to stop himself from being controlled by his desire.

The moment he'd seen the boy, he'd fallen further into darkness. Something about Zero had driven him crazy. Made him want to possess him in every way. But Zero had been distant, and defiant. Nothing he did had affected him in any way. He still tossed his head at him like a temperamental race horse. He still had rejected every one of his advances. But when he had hurt Zero, his eyes had opened wide, his mouth the picture of agony. His arms threw themselves back and he exposed himself to Noctis.

He'd hit Zero again and again, watching the repeated action. Watching the weakness that he could exploit to make Zero his. Before he knew it he'd strung Zero up and had him begging for mercy. He had Zero begging him for mercy. He was the only one that Zero had to take him away from pain. Taking sick joy from the fact that he was the only one left that Zero had, he'd been driven deeper into his desire to consume Zero as his alone but then the the girl came.

He'd watched Zero's eyes close in relief, his muscles relax and his breathing even slightly. She had a connection with Zero that he could never have. He decided to hurt the girl, make her feel the pain that he had because she didn't feel it. No one felt his pain.

If he felt hurt, if Zero rejected him, everyone else should feel his pain too. Why shouldn't they be hurt just as much as him? He was more important than them wasn't he? He was a pureblood, strong, pure, perfect. The object of desire, of humans and vampires alike. People threw themselves at his feet, hoping for a mere glance in their direction. Yet, there were people who defied him. He was what every one wanted. He was everything. Nothing any one did could be better than him. Yet there was a god in front of him who defied his every word. Who hated his very nature. There was a girl too, a girl that Zero respected, yet he could turn her bones to powder, her eyes to liquid and her hair to stone. How could she be closer to Zero, then he, who was so perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_AN: Well, I hope you liked that one. Nothing really happened, I'm just taking the time to explain the emotional state of some of the characters. Oh and did you notice that it didn't take me a month? I think that deserves a review no? XD not that I'm addicted or anything XOXO Hashi. _


	11. Threats

AN: WARNINGS: There's a bit of language (ie. Swearing) so if that offends you, don't read.

DISCLAIMER: Just thought I should re-do this, because they're so fun! (jokes, jokes)

I don't own VK, Vampire Knight, Zero Kiryu (Though I so wish I did.) This story is a request fic from Ben4Kevin, so really thank him for the plot. All I'm doing is sticking some words on a word. Doc. However, I don't own those words either...so really I kind of stole them all for a little while. But I hope you enjoy reading anyway.

_(You know, I was wondering just how to make a line break look really pretty, but I'm lazy so enjoy this little sentence to read.) _

Kaname walked down the long white tiled corridor. He was going to see Zero, he'd neglected him after he'd found him in Noctis's sick dungeon. He'd bought Zero a simple protection bracelet. A simple silver circlet with a second strand o gold intertwining with it like two flower stalks. At each spot where the two pieces joined there was an amethyst with a charm cast on it. When Zero wore it nothing could cut him, not even a pureblood's claws. The only person who could draw his blood would be his designated mate and the rest of the charms helped his speed, strength and stamina.

He'd had it specially designed and then charmed them himself. He wanted to make sure that nothing like what happened to Zero would ever happen again to him again.

As he reached the end of the corridor, he saw Sayori leaning against the closed hospital room door, glaring at him.

"Don't even think I'm going to let you get into this room. That boy in there is broken because the two of you meddling with him. I'm the closest thing he has to a mother, and god dammit, I'm gonna be as fucking protective as I god fucking want to. So you can turn your little ass around and head on back to where you came from."

Sayori went from sweet to incredibly threatening in ten seconds. Kaname's mind felt bewildered at how such a little sweet girl could spill that much profanity and tell him to get lost after being beaten up by a pureblood.

A death glare to rival Zero's looked up at him, twin laser strikes burning holes into his skull. Putting on his best business face he moved to Sayori and resisted using his powers of intimidation to scare her off. He was about to open his mouth to say something when a familiar sound clicked it's way down the corridor.

Kaname sighed with relief. Takuma obviously wasn't angry at him any more. So he could use the bubbly blond to get past Sayori and give his gift to Zero.

"Hey Sayori! How's our Zero-chan going today?" Takuma's voice was as bubbly and bright as ever. But there was an angry edge to it, something Kaname hadn't heard in it before.

Sayori's happiness was clearly forced and she glared at Kaname while she said her hellos. "Yeah. He's still the same, no improvement. I'm pretty sure he watched me come in though." Kaname raised an eyebrow at the comment. Of course he watched her come in, he wasn't an invalid.

Takuma hugged Sayori. "That's fantastic! It probably meant he was waiting for someone to come in. Poor guy, I've brought him some stuff from Cid, apparently he had some music and stuff in his office. Who knows, maybe today is the day he'll eat something and talk to us."

Sayori laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if it was heavy metal. He used to annoy Kaito with it, he hates heavy metal. You're right too, Taku-chan, I tell you what if that happens I'll stop trying to get Rima and Senri to go on a date with you!"

Takuma smirked. "I doubt you could stop trying to match make people Yori, and the music thing sounds like the old Zero, any way I've got a meeting at six, so can I drop in now. I don't want to just have to be in and out in five minutes." Sayori opened the door for him with a mock bow.

Kaname made to follow and Takuma let him with a glance at Sayori, who did not look happy.

"Thanks Ichijou." Kaname moved further into the room and Takuma grabbed him before he sat down next to Zero.

"You maybe be a pureblood, Kuran-sama, but that doesn't mean you own the world. Punish me all you like, but if you hurt Zero, I will..." Takuma realised what he was about to say as Kaname eyes widened. Takuma took a breath and finished off the threat, "Kill you."

Kaname was about to hit Takuma when a small whimper was heard from the bed. Takuma broke the eye lock he was in with Kaname and fled to Zero's side.

Instantly he was consoling Zero, making sure that the whimpers stopped. "Zero, it's me Takuma. It's okay, Kaname isn't going to hurt me. We were just fooling around, you know how weird us vampires are."

There was a ghost of a smile on Zero's face. But the lilac eyes refused to leave Kaname. Takuma gripped Zero's hand and held it tightly while texting for Sayori and Cid to come.

Sayori was inside the room in seconds and Zero watched her, shifting slightly so that she could sit on his bed. Kaname felt like he was being pinned to the wall with a thousand invisible darts. Three glares were all fixed on him, and the threat from Takuma still rang loudly in his mind.

Sayori tried to get Zero to talk some more. "Zero, how are you?"

There was a long moment of silence and no one moved, then a small croaky voice interrupted the quiet. "Sick of being in here."

Takuma smirked "not surprised. There's not much to do is there? I brought your old ipod, and took the liberty of downloading a few movies for you."

Zero took it. "Thanks." Takuma shrugged and Sayori leant back on the pillows with him and stole Takuma's phone to tell Kaien and Yuki to bring their sorry little asses over to Zero's room.

A wild torrent of emotions was coursing its way through Zero's body. He wanted Kaname out of the room, but if he did leave he wasn't sure if he would go back to being an empty shell again. He fiddled with the Ipod in his hand and let Sayori brush his hair back with her fingers.

It was like when Ichiru died, he hadn't felt anything for a long time. Then slowly he started to realize that no one was mistaking him for Ichiru, or calling him 'oi kid' or 'twin.' So guilt slowly started to creep in, because he felt happy that he was alone now. Then there was a fear, he was exposed, he had no one to cling to when things went wrong. Everything fell apart for a few days, and then Yuki, sweet Yuki helped him climb out of the deep hole that he had dug himself into.

There must be something about the Kuran's. Both of them could pull him out of places that he didn't want to be in. He held unsorted feelings for one of them, and viewed the other as his long lost sister, although he would never tell her that.

Kaname set his present down, wary of the stick figure sitting on the bed that was imitating Zero. Zero's musical voice was gone, and his eyes looked ridiculously oversized with his too skinny head. He started to move forward but Takuma pushed himself up from the spot on the bed and stood in front of it.

"You may have gotten Zero to talk, but you're not welcome here. You abused Zero just as much as-" Takuma looked back at Zero wondering if it was okay to say his name. "_he_ did."

Kaname growled. "Know your place Takuma. Your place is beside me, so don't defy me, or I will have you punsihed. But for now I shall forgive you insolence."

Sayori stood up, "don't you dare threaten Takuma, he's done more for Zero than you ever have, he has a right to say those things to you."

Things in the room started to shake and Zero curled up into a ball again. Takuma watched with wide eyes "Kaname, stop this, look at Zero."

The hunter had curled up into a ball, showing off all the scars on the back of his neck and his arms and legs. The room quietened instantly, but Zero stayed in his ball. Sayori moved to try and soothe him out of it and Takuma watched as Kaname left his gift to Zero on a bench and walked out looking horrified with himself. Zero watched him go, silently.

AN: haha, I'm sorry I reckon the quality just dropped a mile, but then again. It is me, so have fun reading and if you like FF7 I have a poll on my profile that needs more votes for Zack! AGSZC is the name of the story, but if you don't like that don't worry—and happy reviewing XD


	12. moving

AN: yeah it's going slowly, but this is interesting ne? It's probably going to speed up a bit now, but I'm not planning on rushing this one through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's nothing like silence to make you want to crawl into a cupboard and pretend you don't exist. The silence in Zero's room was making Sayori feel like doing just that. Zero was out with Kaien on a short trip to the hunter's association. It had been decided that now Zero was talking a bit more he should go back to doing a bit of what he used to do.

Sayori hadn't agreed. Kaito had just ignored her worrying though, telling her it was just her over protectiveness of Zero worrying her. But she'd seen the way Kaname had looked when he'd left. His present was still sitting unopened on the little table by Zero's bed.

It was very prettily wrapped. It was clear someone had taken some time to wrap it, though she guessed that he'd given the task of wrapping it to someone else -possibly Ruka. The way it looked didn't take away the amount of hatred she had for the small thing. She had a wish to know what was inside, but she wanted to be the one to open it, just encase it was anything dangerous.

It was Zero's present, so it wouldn't be right for her to open it. But it was her duty, as his friend to stop him from getting hurt. So really she should open it.

Plump fingers gripped it in both hands and brown eyes stared worriedly down at it. "I can't, it's his. But if it's something bad I would never forgive myself."

"It's a protection bracelet. Designed to protect the wearer from everything even Kuran-sama himself. I surprised he gave that to Zero...I never. But he's still dangerous." Takuma entered the room with a knowing look at Sayori "I already opened it. The wrapping was terrible anyway, it's my duty to make sure nothing the ugly comes from Kuran, no matter how mad I am at him."

Sayori stifled a laugh and still looked down at it worriedly. "But what if you're wrong."

Takuma sat down next to Sayori. "Zero, is a hunter, a young one. But a hunter never the less. All hunters, have the uncanny ability to be annoying, sharp witted and if you ever try to kill one, it's more than likely you'll be the one ending up dead." Sayori laughed and Takuma wrapped a friendly arm around her and hugged her tight. "My dear, trust me on this one, Zero is going to be the worst hunter any vampire has ever met. Already, he manages to get on the ice prince's nerves, in more ways than one. Imagine what he does to those poor level E's they must tear their hair out with annoyance. I bet he has never even raised a sword, they all just self destruct."

Sayori snorted with laughter. "Only you could come up with something stupid like that."

Takuma pretended to be offended. Sayori hit his shoulder lightly and the two of them put the parcel back where it was.

They'd just finished putting everything back in it's place when Zero walked in followed by Kaien. Sayori flung herself at Zero. "Zero, how did everything go, can you leave the hospital now?" Zero nodded a small smile briefly flitting across his face. Sayori's eyes lit up when she saw it, Zero was still quiet and emotionless for the most part now. So a small smile, or even a scowl meant the world to her. Takuma wrenched her away and patted Zero on the back happily.

Kaien looked at Kaname's gift on the bedside table. Takuma nodded. "It's safe, it's a protection bracelet. Protects him from everything, he put a lot of effort into it, I almost felt bad unraveling some of them to check for curses. But I did scan them all, there's some pretty advanced stuff. As long as Zero wears it he could jump off a cliff and still be fine."

Zero looked confused and Kaien went to explain to him. "We weren't sure if what Kaname gave you was safe, so I asked Takuma to check things through." Zero nodded. "Yeah okay, makes sense."

Sayori went back to hugging Zero. "So when are you returning to school?"

Kaien and Zero both looked at each other simultaneously and Takuma shared a knowing look with them. Zero gave Kaien a pleading look as Sayori began to look angry.

"Sayori, Cid, the president of the hunter's association thinks that it would be best if Zero went to live with him. He would receive private tutoring and could take on more missions. Plus he would be away from Kaname and not where Noctis could find him." Sayori's eyes darkened.

"So you're going to take him away." She clutched Zero's jacket tighter. Zero looked worried for his jacket.

Takuma unsuccessfully tried to pry her away. "It's for the best Yori-chan. You don't want him to be hurt by Kaname-sama do you?" Sayori sulkily shook her head and let go of Zero. She smiled a little from the light peck on the cheek Zero gave her as he was led out of the room by Cid.

Sayori watched him go out with a worried pout on her face. Takuma bowed to Sayori and Kaien and began to make his own way out too.

Cid's house was huge, it was an old english mansion, with a luxurious garden and loads of space. Zero spent a good few minutes just staring at the place, trying to take in the sheer size of it. Cid watched him with a smile and then gently lead him into the mansion with a soft hand on the small of his back.

Zero allowed himself to be pushed along, up the steps and into the foyer where Cid brought three servants of his over. "Zero, this is Maria, John and Louisea. The three of them will cater to your every need while you're here. So please, don't hesitate to ask for anything. Now, your teacher wont arrive for another week. But you may spend that time settling, and I have a few small missions if you're interested, nothing big and bothersome. No reports required, if you get them done on the day." Cid winked expressing his distaste for report checking with a wink and a hopeful grin.

Zero nodded, he still had trouble socializing. Not that he was sociable before, but now he found it difficult to determine between jokes, threats and bland statements. So he usually just nodded and looked like he understood. He stood frozen still as a maid called Louisea removed his coat and hung it up on an empty hook. Cid was talking to another person in a suit and waved off John as he and his two other companions led Zero into his private room.

Zero looked around. The place was amazing, it made him feel a little uncomfortable being in such a big place. So he tried to smother the feeling by sitting down on the large bed and looking around. Maria opened up his things and started to unpack them. Chattering happily to Zero as she did. Louisea and John busied themselves tidying things up quickly.

Zero swung his legs. He didn't know what to say, he never did, not that he thought that it was a big deal. The people around him always talked a lot. The woman next to him did too, so that was obviously what he was supposed to do. But what was he going to talk about?

Cid thankfully came in solving his dilemma. "Hey, Zero. I'm going out to a business meeting tonight. Now there will be lots of people there, who will expect to be able to shake your hand and hug you...I know that makes you a little uncomfortable. So if you want you can invite around Kaito, Sayori and Takuma. You three can use the cinema in the east wing and I'm sure John can get in something you'd like. Ladies you wouldn't mind cooking for the three either would you?" All three of them looked enthusiastic.

Zero looked up. "Okay, thanks." Cid nodded "Alright, I'll call Kaien. Ask him to bring them around. Anything else you might need tonight?" Zero looked outside to the gates and hunched his shoulders a little. He shook his head, but Cid knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry. I've got militia around the entire estate. No one, unauthorized can get in or out."

Zero sighed and nodded. Cid nodded and pointed to the cupboard. "I think Takuma bought you some new clothes to wear, just encase your stuff was worn out. So do have a look through and if you need me, I'm on speed dial, just press #4 okay. You remember all that?"

Zero nodded and watched him leave. Cid resisted hugging him and dashed out phoning Kaien to organize Zero's night as he went. Trying to reason with Yuki Cross, was as easy as trying to reason with her father. Groaning in annoyance he hissed a few choice words until Kaien came on the phone.

AN: ^^ hehehe, leaving some juicy stuff for the next chapter so XOXO read and review I love you all!


	13. Only in death

_AN: I warn you, this could get creepy..._

Noctis stared at the wall. He'd been lying in the same place that Zero's blood had fell. Every time he'd struck him, more of Zero's essence had left the body and painted the floor. It had painted the floor in beauty, in elegance, in sweet pain.

Noctis's own long slender fingers stroked the cement. He knew that everyone in the house had been evacuated, he'd been marked as a mental case. Bodies of the men who had come down to take him to the asylum littered the halls of his house. The stench of rotting flesh serving as a warning to the next victim who came looking for him.

His nerves were electrified, he could feel his entire body buzzing. The power he had was swirling and forming hard knots around his stomach, twisting and convulsing it, constricting and filling him with hot energy. Energy that made him want to do something.

It wasn't the kind of feeling that allowed for thought, it was the kind of feeling that was a direct result of rage. Like a permanent adrenaline rush.

He felt rage, he felt anger, and he felt...alone. He killed everyone who tried to come near, he'd scared away everyone he had pulled close to him. What else was there for him to feel but anger and loneliness.

In truth, that was all he'd ever felt. Such was the life of a pureblood. Unless one was lucky enough to find a soul mate that could live as long as a pureblood. They were destined for pain and hurt. Everything else but love. Sure someone could be kind to them, they could feel happy for one night everyone in a while. They could have some friendship too, but never real love. Never to the extent where one would kill themselves in order to save the second.

Love is the stupidest thing around. He knew that, he'd chanted it when his love died, he had money, wealth, strength. He could do what humans and low vampires could not. He would never die unless he chose it. Yet here he is, envying them, wishing for a chance of love and death.

Poets throughout the ages romanticise about it. But there was no romance in love, they were two separate things. Love was cold, hard and it hated everyone. It uses minds and lives as it's toys and jerks people from one end of the world to another to unravel another sick game.

In an instant love grows bored of playing at it will cast one of the toys out and then watch as the other slowly sinks into the depths of despair.

Despair is his friend, he let him cry, scream and curse. Thoughts of torture and suicide, they were his devilish treats. Fake smiles and glittery waves that was all the emotion his body could produce. He was happy that way too, until something prettier than any of those things had waltzed along, into his life.

Zero Kiryu, a pretty little plaything. Who's tears were like diamonds and screams a soothing lullaby to his messed up mind. But Kaname had to ruin things, he'd been knocked out while his little mocking bird had been hurried away. Wrapped up in the cage of Kuran's arms and taken away to somewhere he would be 'safe'. What was there to offer a mocking bird who only screamed in the place of pain. Beautiful pain, gorgeous pain, pain that made you salivate with desire.

Noctis pressed the dagger deeper into the folds of his skin moaning in pleasure as the sharp edge kept open the hole that was leaking his life blood.

Purebloods can die, but only if they want to. Only then can they reach their one true love, watching in horror, as they're brought deeper down the layers of hell.

_AN: eekkk, there's something wrong with me! Review quick before I lose my mind to much!_


	14. decisions

An: I edited this whole story. So enjoy...as I slowly drive my self crazy with hatred for this dumb story. Warning: Flamers, I will reply to with double the flame. Second not a happy ending.

Zero stared in numb shock at his room that was over flowing with flowers. All different shapes, colors and fragrances attacked his senses.

Louisea stood proudly in the center of his bedroom with a huge beaming smile on her face. "These were brought to you by a mysterious love, young master." Zero's eyes widened and he moved into the center of the room taking each flower in, marking each one searching for the right one.

Louisea continued with her little speech. "The delivery boy didn't give a name, just told me that he was rich and had bought you all these flowers but apparently he only bought one bouquet from another shop, and said to tell you that he was keeping them for the first date."

Zero continued standing there, moving only to allow for Takuma and Sayori to see his flower-fied room.

Sayori started giggling."Someone has a serious crush on my 'wittle Zewo'"She squeezed him and was reduced to baby talking to him thrilled that Zero might have attracted a sweet, normal lover.

Takuma on the other hand didn't see the 'adorable' side of it. "Sayori, this is serious, it's Kaname. Obviously, and he knows where Zero is, and how to get here. That's a problem."

Louisea's face fell as she realized that she had done something wrong.

Takuma dismissed her, quickly reassuring her before she left that it wasn't her fault and that she wasn't to of known anyway.

Louisea left the room still looking a little distressed, but promising to come back later with something nice for the three of them (Kaito was late) to eat.

Zero looked around at the flowers indifferently. "What do you think that he is planning to do?"

Sayori pouted. "He's not going to do anything to harm you, I'll make sure of that myself."

Takuma growled, "I doubt that he is not planning something bad. This kind of stunt is the thing that makes me worry about you Zero. It's like he's trying to admit that he likes you but the guy is a sadistic, I wouldn't trust him with a ten foot pole." He sighed and brushed his blonde locks out of his eyes. For a moment he looked unnaturally serious, with his eyes locked in place and his face paused for thought. The moment passed quickly and he pecked Sayori's cheek gently and grabbed his jacket apologizing as he went. "I'm sorry Kiryu-san, but it does appear that a certain someone has need of me and I'll try and sort this out so don't do anything until I give you the go ahead. just stay with someone at all times and whatever you do din't go into town I don't like your chances of not being kidnapped by him."

Sayori sighed and gave him a small wave as he left. Zero watched with an annoyed look on his face. The minute the door had closed Zero turned and glared, hard at Sayori. "I thought you and Kaito were together, are you cheating on him and whatever gave him the right to tell me what to do?"

Sayori shook her head furiously. "No, he wanted to try things out with Yuki and I wanted to see if me and Takuma being together would work. So it was kind of a mutual break up really." Zero flopped down in a chair and let his last comment slide to peruse a more important matter.

Zero rolled his eyes. "You're lying, Kaito and Yuki don't get along with out us there to keep the fights down to a minimum. "

Sayori smiled lovingly and moved knit stand behind Zero and run her fingers through his hair soothingly. In a calm soothing tone trying to relax Zero.

"Things changed Zero. You were in hospital for a long time, I often spent my entire day there with you and Takuma. We grew closer, but me and Kaito...well we just drifted apart. That happens, but it's okay honestly he and Yuki were getting along a lot better. They must have been together by themselves all those times when we were away in hospital."

Zero sat still for a moment longer before nodding and letting his tense shoulders dropped. "Fine, whatever you say Sayori, but his my friend too, don't expect me to drop him for you."

Sayori nodded tensely, annoyed at Zero's comment. "that's fine sweetie I wouldn't expect me to leave your friends for me that would be awful. But anyway, do you know what you want to do about Kaname?"

Zero covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply. "No, I don't want to go, but if I don't he's just going to kidnap me and then rape me again until I say I love him. I'm scared Sayori I don't want him to hurt me."

Sayori patted his back and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. "Zero...he raped you and I know you are hurting but you don't have to live in fear of him, and we're protecting you, I promise."

Zero let a slip of a smile show in his face, but he didn't look at Sayori.

"He must know where I live now, he'll come and find me then he'll take me away and I'll be a pathetic sex toy." Zero's lilac eyes maintained as impassive as ever, but his thin fingers played with the delicate flower petals. "That's all I'll ever be an expensive toy that he found around the back alley beaten up behind the church that somehow because a flower shop."

Sayori furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think of the place and think of a way to convince Zero that he would be okay.

Zero beat her to replying. "It's where Kaname found me once. I was going mad with blood lust. In fact I probably was more or less in the final stages of becoming a level E. Yet somehow, he managed to draw me out, let me drink his blood. Enough to fill me up for an entire two months." Zero pulled one of the petals off looking angry.

"After that the place became a taboo, he looked at it like a sick joke, a way to remind me that I was his. Every time he hurt me, he would by me a lilac flower from the shop. When he wanted me to do something I didn't want to do he'd buy me a bouquet of orange tulips. The red roses were for after I'd done it,and he told me he'd buy me a lilly the for every date that I went on with him, when I was truly his, and he was my master." Zero pulled another petal off one off the orange tulips. "This is his way of reminding me that I am his."

Sayori stared at the wall anger openly displayed on her face. "That sounds so demeaning. But Zero just because he does these things doesn't necessarily mean that he's going to follow up on it. This is Kaname we're talking about an angry hormonal pureblood. I don't like the sound of it, let's move away, stay away from him."

Zero hissed in annoyance. "This isn't about who you do and don't like Sayori. I'm confused I din't know what the hell do to. He terrifies me, but I feel like I owe him something for coming in when Noctis raped me."

Sayori stormed over to the opposite side of the room. "What about Cid? Why do you think that he set you up with this room? Why do you think that he spent so much time with you in the hospital? din't you owe it to him to stay safe.

Zero rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Because I'm a Kiryu having my hand in marriage is the equivalent to having a princesses'."

Sayori sighed. Could it really be that the only person Zero felt that he owed something to was the one that had hurt him so many times before? "Kaname's a monster Zero you don't owe him anything."

Zero paused, then he walked over to Sayori. He looked at her, "But I feel like I do, does that make me crazy because I feel that way Sayori?"

Hurt lilac eyes tore through the walls that Sayori had built up around her, to stop herself from crying over everything. Slowly, second by second, Sayori's stone wall fell down. Everything that she'd locked away, abuse from her father, hate from her mother. The knowledge that she has of Yuki always being better than her, prettier than her. Her conscious decision to focus everything on the others, ignoring the things wrong in her life.

Zero, the one person who she knew was hurt more than her. She'd vowed, long ago, to herself to never hurt him, to be the light in his life. The one person who had only ever offered him support and comfort, but she'd used him more than he'd ever had her. Eventually she'd needed Zero, like a child needed a doll. Someone to play with, as a twisted string puppet. From behind the scenes she'd made sure that she was the only one that Zero would come too if anything went wrong. She'd controlled his life, waited until Noctis was crazy before telling him about Zero, the heavenly angel. Something that the greedy pureblood didn't have, how Zero had the potential to love him, like he did her. Sayori turned away from Zero horrified by her own actions, and what they led her too. Maybe one good thing for Zero, could make it all better?

"I just couldn't bare to see anyone hurt you again Zero." Sayori's musical voice was clear of wobbles and cracks, despite her inner turmoil.

Zero turned away playing with the flowers. "I know Sayori-san if that stupid bastard wants to come talk to me he can damn well come here."

Sayori nodded as happily as she could muster and wrapped her arms around him leaning her head against his warm back. 'As long as he's happy he'll never know what I've done...'

Zero leant back into her embrace trying to block out his thoughts. 'I'm truly an evil person aren't I.'


	15. thinking

AN this chapter is re done too same concept but shorter and edited to fit the new plot line of the re read or the rest of the story wont make sense and do make note this story will no longer have a happy ending so if you don't like that kind of thing please stop reading now as there WILL NOT BE A HAPPY ENDING. Final warning.

Cid twirled a rose around the tips of his fingers, his eyes were glazed over as he sat in Zero's room empty of anything but furniture and flowers. His thoughts were struggling to pull together a reasonable argument that meant that he didn't have to care that he was falling harder for Zero. The one boy that he thought he could never love without feeling endless guilt.

He'd guessed that eventually he would have lose out to someone better, a young pureblood that entangled Zero in sweet charms and seductive whispers. But he wanted to spend more time with Zero before someone led him away with the tantalizing kiss of young love.

But no one ever has as innocent desires as that do they? Even at his age he couldn't deny the dark thoughts and lustful desires that he held for Zero. His secret love of making the young boy squirm, and the blood paint his cheeks delicately.

He'd never consent to letting Zero leave his sight and spend some more time with the bastard of a pureblood known as Kaname. It was just like he had guessed would happen in the end. The pureblood had hurt Zero more than Cid ever had with his sarcastic remarks and insistence upon keeping him at arms length. Yet the asshole was still unpunished, and most likely never would be,the unfairness threatened to take over Cid, but he fought it with bitter reasons.

He was the president of the hunter council, not only did he never have enough time for babying Zero, the only reason he wanted him was to gain power. It was a hard, cold world, but things we're always easier if you had someone to hurt when you got mad.

Although he'd never realized it before, reputation, wealth, power and fear was what kept Cid sane. He relied on every hunter's terrifying perception of him as a ruthless enemy. To keep the top job. he had only wanted to use Zero to vent off the frustrations that he had from every day life. After all to have a tamed Kiryu on your arm, showed that you were rich in both power and strength. A tamed and beaten Kiryu hunter was a golden symbol of wealth, strength and power. The second that you had a wild one on your books, everyone lost respect for you. He had just wanted to watch Zero worship him at his feet, to cut the skin until it opened like a mouth revealing the ruby red liquid inside.

Every flower in the room glowed brighter, teasing him, laughing because he'd never be as good as them. Each one was like Zero, eventually he would fall and die bwttered and bruised by Cid himself. He tore petals off the rose in his hand envisioning screams of terror and pain and smiling as pain ebbed slowly away with each morbid prophecy. People would forget about the silver haired angel, the sweet smile and the haunting eyes. They would only remember Cid's toy as it screamed and shook with each weakened step.

A dull ache in his hand allowed CId to return to his usual state of mind. To his surprise he found the carpet beneath his chair stained with dark red bubbles. He watched the liquid slowly spread around the carpet slowly infecting the cream with its poison. He looked down at his hand which had broken the stem, the rose was bent in half. It's petals falling slowly from its heart like Cid's own blood, except it looked more like the rose was crying. Opening his palm he winced as he saw how deep he had managed to embed the thorns. The rose slid from his hand and be smirked as he likened the rose's corpse to Zero's.

Sighing and standing up Cid's long coat swept the floor of petals as he left the room. He didn't look back at the rose.

Cid hated flowers, didn't they realize that the brighter they were the more likely someone was to come and tear it from his life source. Then display the corpse like some twisted war prize. Eventually it would rot and crumble until all that is left is a few specks of dirt. Meaningless to everyone but the cleaner, that takes it away, sparing not a moment on the disappearance of the flower. The time when it could capture the human eye and hold it in a powerful deadlock long gone.

The red rose wept as the stalk lay alone in the middle of a room of taunting flowers. It's beautiful petals bruised and spread around the room, to crumble as they died.


	16. Release

**AN: yeah, it's over. To those who don't like the ending, I'm sorry but this is the **_**final**_** edition. **

Zero sat on the floor leaning against the wooden part of his bed. Closing his eyes he tried to will something to come to the forefront of his mind. He felt shaky, like he'd stood in front of a huge crowd of people. Yet he had done nothing all day except sit still and stare at the wall in front of him. The wall was bare, just plain white and he was glad he didn't feel like he could handle even the slightest sound or dullest color. His whole body felt on edge, every noise made him ground his teeth in annoyance.

Kaname, Cid, Noctis they were all too much, everything was too much.

Leaning forward and putting his head in his hands, Zero closed his eyes and let himself cry. Everything was too hard, he had to know exactly what to do and when to do it. How could he know everything he was just a messed up seventeen year old.

Muttering every swear word that he knew, Zero prayed that this mess could all be over. Everything could sort itself out. He had no idea what to do or how to fix it. Everything was just too much.

Zero just wanted too bash the door down and smash everything, everyone, every person, in a mindless rampage and scream. Just scream. When had he ever just screamed? A crazy person like Noctis can scream with all his heart, but nobody gives a damn because he was just that Crazy guy.

Yet things weren't that simple with Zero. He had to be strong, he had to be a good hunter. He could never show weakness in a fight because he was a kiryu hunter. Which was a title that automatically ensured that he'd sold his soul to hell.

There is no forgiveness for those who murder. No matter what he did, no matter who he lived for, who lived for him. He was a murderer, he was dirty, he was disgusting. All he was was prey for those who could live with his sin and filth. Why else would Noctis and Kaname rape him. They were murderers too, they made Zero dirty so that no one but them could use him.

Zero's mood lifted considerably as he played with the bracelet that Kaname had given him. It was almost a symbol of ownership, an item that Zero had pretended for a long time that meant that someone cared for him. But Zero wasn't a child, he knew he was a dirty filthy slut that just had to suck whoever's cock was shoved into his face first.

In a way it was relaxing to know that all that was expected of him was that he took beatings and remained a good fuck until something killed him.

But Zero had a plan, a very good plan. One that would ruin every other person's plans, which was good, he hated them all. He knew how he would kill each and every person he knew should he get the chance.

Sayori, he would kill by abusing her trust. Late at night he would slip into her room and pretend to have had a nightmare. He'd let her run her filthy hands over and over his already filthy body. Before he would grab her tightly by the shoulders and ram her face repeatedly into the frame of the bed. He hated Sayori she was free of the ghostly touches of Noctis. Even now months after the incident he could hear the raw, raspy voice echo softly in his head and light feather hands run over Zero's well hidden skin like he was naked.

He had plans to kill Noctis too. It was simple to kill a mad man, he could do anything and get away with it. He could push Noctis against a wall tie a rope around his neck and watch him swing. All while Zero stood there laughing and laughing watching as the colors changed.

Zero knew that if one pureblood went, he would have to wait time before getting rid of Kaname so that he didn't raise suspicion. However well paid idiots were simple to manipulate and Zero was planning to kill two birds with one stone. Takuma the overly happy blonde who had never had a bad day in his life. The death of course had to be slow and painful so that Takuma could have something bad happen. He would be considerate of course, he knew that the night class were studying Jewish history so he'd offer them a once in a life time chance to experience life in a gas chamber. Happy shudders travelled down Zero's spine at the imaginary sound of deadly gassing hissing into the room and their unguarded expressions of horror as their very own bodies brought them to death's door.

Cid was a special case, he was the hunter's association president, and well guarded at all times. It was impossible to get close to him with his constant twenty four hour vigilance. That was why he had one very special plan. One that would ruin every one of his target's plans. One that would bring him satisfaction and release of his pain.

Often it was referred to as the coward's way. But Zero knew that they were wrong. To withstand the pain of your own blade, to look down at it with a warriors eye then plunge it deep into your own chest. It was strong, courageous and simple. Yet simple wasn't his thing, he wanted twisted and breath taking.

With a final nod of his head Zero walked out of the room his neck stiff and eyes hard with finality. He left the protection bracelet in the middle of the room. He didn't want it to hinder his plan.

He walked out of the house and along the crooked path that led to the edge of the sea cliff. He smirked as he looked down the the jagged rocks leering at him below. His body would rest on them like a flower on a table. No doubt his body would be broken and twisted, his hair tangled from the wind, but he'd be there and everyone would know it. Beneath him a carpet of red.

Zero stood so that his toes peeked over the edge of the cliff. He leant forward into the wind. It blew him back harshly slapping his face in admonishment for daring to come to close. Zero threw back his head and screamed. Cries of frustration and anger pouring from his mouth and then pushed himself forward his arms wide like an angel.

For a moment Zero flew, gibberish flowing from his mouth. Finally his brain caught up and realised the situation it was in. Terror of a strength he'd never felt pulsed hard in his chest. Then in the final moment there was relief as all the pressure to care for something left him. It almost stopped the pain as the unrelenting stone tip tore the sides of Zero's body apart as easily as tissue paper.

Rivers of thick dark blood broke off into long twisting spikes around Zero. Yet nothing changed. Cars drove past the tip of the cliff and seagulls stopped for a peck on their way past. But Zero's body didn't move, he was just the prize of death and pain displayed for the world to see.

Yet he won, he was guilty, selfish and full of hatred by the end of the game but he'd beat them all. None of them could ever hurt him again, he was free until someone caught up with his soul and knew the secret hatred and petty plans he held for everyone he had ever known.


	17. now

_Just thought I would show you one of the reviews that I have been receiving and why it Is making me so disappointed with this fandom recently. Guys, a fandom is a group that all supports one idea, this is my first time writing a dark fic and YES I AM NOT PERFECT. I DO GET BORED OF WRITING MY STORIES AND NO I'M NOT PROFESSIONAL SO IS IT THAT HARD TO FORGIVE ME IF WHAT I WRITE ISN'T BEST SELLER STANDARDS?_

_From: hotxhotguy ( .net/u/2252249/ )  
>Reply URL: .?rwid=148115175<em>

_first ending was bad,_

_This is another bad one._

_Do you know how make guilt chapters?_

_So you kill Zero off?_

**I want to make this clear Dark Desires is a piece of writing that I wrote, that I was not paid for, I was not reimbursed for my time and I was certainly not gaining any physical benefit from it. Therefore writing on is a voluntary exercise, meaning I am not obligated to write anything at all. I can take down my writing or leave it unfinished or in whatever state of disrepair I so choose. This does not give you the right to leave random comments that diminish MY writing skills, I do accept constructive criticism, but as hotxhotguy seems to struggle with this idea I have decided to supply everyone with an example of constructive criticism. Hopefully next time, my dear reviewer, you can leave a useful comment that does not make no sense whatsoever and makes demeaning comments on my stories. **

**Example of constructive criticism: Hi, my name is hotxhotguy, I thought this story began well, however it felt a little rushed towards the end because it came to a close really quickly. I also thought that the suicide wasn't justified well enough. **

**I would also like to explain that, Zero was in severe depression, he felt that everyone around him was out to get him as can be told from the confessions of various characters etc. and his own thoughts and dialogue so yes the suicide is justified and it will stay that way so deal with it.**

**I WRITE THESE STORIES FOR THE FANDOM AND NOT FOR THE IDIOTS WHO RUN AROUND COMMENTING ON EVERYTHING THEY DON'T LIKE REGARDLESS OF HOW MUCH EXPIERIENCE THEY HAVE ON THE TOPIC THAT THEY ARE READING THEMSELVES. **

**Now that I have sufficiently yelled at everyone. I would like to say thankyou to all the other reviewers who have given me such lovely reviews and encouragement and please don't think that it applied to you in anyway. You know who you all are! XOXOX**


End file.
